


it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)

by PaintItBlack (Zurico)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I can't believe that's an actual tag, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, lots of cuddles and bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurico/pseuds/PaintItBlack
Summary: “Beel has been hanging out with you, right? Way more than usual I mean.” Levi can’t tell if there’s any inflection in his voice at all, he doesn’t sound concerned or accusing. He just sounds like regular Belphie, bored and unbothered.Levi blinks at him, twice. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He was not expecting this, and he feels slightly like he’s lost his footing.“I— yeah, I guess he has been... a little, uh.” He answers, avoiding eye contact and already feeling his face start to turn red.Belphie snorts, “A little, sure.”—Or Beel starts a series of cuddle sessions with Levi.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 295





	it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025589) by [Kapitan_Tisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitan_Tisch/pseuds/Kapitan_Tisch)



> Happy Birthday to my sweet boy, Levi! This thing kinda got away from me but I'm just happy is finally done. Unbeta'd because if I have to look at this draft for another second I might actually die. 
> 
> Please pretend Levi's dumb "bed" is big enough to fit both of them and the jellyfishes are like, not literally over it because I'm done with that boy's stupid room. Heed the tags or whatever and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And to all my friends that encouraged me to write this, I love you guys :')
> 
> -title is from Heaven's Day by Changmin (TVXQ)

— 

It all starts with an innocent text. 

Levi is lying on his bed (yes! for the last time Mammon. It is a bed!), while lazily scrolling his Devilgram’s feed when he gets it. He checks the notification in his D.D.D and sees that it’s from Beel, which is pretty unusual since he typically uses their group chat for everything, but not so much that it surprises him. 

He is half-expecting it’s only Beel asking if he has some snacks on him or something, the usual. But when he finally reads it, he has to do a double take just to make sure he actually read it right. 

**_Can I come over to your room?_** Is all it reads.

Huh, now _that_ is surprising. Levi can’t remember the last time Beel came to his room to just hang out. Levi squints at it suspiciously, he doesn’t _mind_ it but— 

**_Sure, what for? Did you have another fight with Belphie?_ **

Levi guesses that would make sense if it was really the case. Beel most likely just wants to cry about it to someone else before he goes back to his room and makes up with Belphie. Their fights never last more than a day anyway.

**_No. I just want to._**

Well, that _really_ doesn’t explain anything. Levi frowns down at his D.D.D, unsure about how to reply to that, when he gets another message. 

**_Can I?_** followed by **_Please?_**

Levi sighs, shrugging and writing down a quick; **_Yeah, it’s okay. I’m not busy right now._**

He gets a happy sticker as a reply. 

—

Truthfully, Levi was planning on spending the afternoon playing this new game he got the other day. It’s a fantasy strategy one that also serves as a dating simulator and he’s been super excited to try it out. The reviews have been great so far too, so he is already feeling somewhat left behind in the hype. 

But with Beel suddenly showing up the way he did that is now impossible. Alright, perhaps not _impossible_ , but even if Levi isn’t a model host himself; he is self-aware enough to know it is kind of rude to just up and leave someone that came specifically to see him, for whatever reason that might be. 

Levi is sure Beel wouldn’t get mad even if he did, but there’s also the part where after knocking on his door and Levi let him in, Beel just fell into Levi’s extremely soft and big bean bag, and then proceeded to pull Levi down practically on his lap. And this is where they are right now. 

Levi might be the older of the two but Beel is _stronger,_ and he doesn’t seem inclined to let go of Levi anytime soon. It’s not that he is uncomfortable, but while both Beel and Belphie are probably the most touchy-feely out of them, (bar Asmo of course) perks of being the youngest Levi supposes. Levi on the other hand has always felt distinctly self-conscious about sharing his personal space for long periods of time. He is just not used to it, not even when it’s with one of his brothers. 

Levi imagines it is partly due to him being the second to be born after Lucifer. And even though objectively Levi _knows_ Lucifer has always cared for him as much as he does for the rest of them his glaring preference for Mammon had been very evident from the start. Especially back when it had been just the three of them Levi couldn’t help but feel alienated from the other two when Mammon had effortlessly secured most of their older brother’s attention. 

So yeah, maybe Levi does have sort of a complex. It isn’t really news to anyone. But the point is that he does not handle easy displays of affection particularly well. He has no idea why on all hells Beel decided to make _Levi_ his teddy bear for the day, but Levi sure is starting to get very anxious about the whole ordeal. 

The last thing Levi was expecting when Beel texted him was that he was coming for an abrupt cuddle session with Levi of all demons. 

Suffice to say, Levi is not dealing well with this. 

“Uhhh...” he starts, looking frantically around his room for something, _anything_ , that could help him get out of his current predicament. “Beel, do you want to watch a movie? Or I know! I got that new sports anime I was telling you about the other day!”

He really hopes his voice isn’t coming out as shaky as he feels. “How about that?” Levi asks, very desperately if he is honest. 

Not that Beel notices anyway. “Hmph,” he answers, raising his head from where it had been resting against Levis’s neck for the last 15 minutes. “Sure.” 

Levi waits, but nothing else happens. A few more minutes pass by, and Beel makes no move to do anything about their current position. Okay, this is definitely getting awkward. For Levi, at least. 

He tries to inconspicuously free himself from Beel’s adamant grip on him but to no avail. Why is Beel so strong anyway? 

“Um, I— We kind of need to move closer to the computer, you know.” Levi explains, attempting to lean enough to one side to maybe roll himself out of the bean bag. It’s no use, their combined weight has rooted them too deep into the damn thing and Levi has no way to maneuver himself out of it if Beel continues to cling to him the way he is doing right now. 

Levi is moderately trashing in place by the time Beel seems to realize what he is trying to do and finally releases his hold on him. Only, the next thing Levi knows there is an arm sneaking underneath his thighs and lifting him up while simultaneously turning him around so that Levi has no choice but to hang onto Beel or fucking fall and break his neck. Because Beel is hoisting himself up with Levi on his arms— arm, he is holding Levi up with the one arm. 

Stupid monstrous strength. 

Beel walks the couple of steps it takes him to reach Levi’s computer system and then, because Levi can’t catch a break today, sits down in Levi’s chair getting comfortable with Levi back on his lap, a strong arm holding Levi firmly around the waist.

Levi isn’t sure if he wants to scream or _cry_. 

“Thanks, Beel,” Levi wearily tells him, sighing in defeat. There is no way around this it seems, so he might as well just get cozy. 

He lets his full weight fall unrestrained against Beel’s idiotic solid body. If he can’t breathe maybe, _then_ he will let go of Levi. Levi is pouting a little, but he is emotionally drained and still feeling rather distressed, and anyway is not like anyone can see him right now. 

He drops his head back and feels Beel’s slow measured breaths caressing the top of his hair. Levi moves his mouse to wake his computer, looking for the folder where he dropped the anime in question. Beel curves both arms around his waist, somehow managing to press Levi’s smaller frame even closer to his chest. He is very warm. 

This is going to be a _long_ day; the anime has 50 episodes. 

— 

That is how it starts anyway. And after that first time Levi is pretty certain that it had been just an isolated incident not to be repeated ever again. Perhaps Beel had been in a weird mood and needed comfort. Why he had decided to go to _Levi_ out of all of them, well, Levi isn’t sure about that. But Levi _is_ his older brother even if he rarely acted like one, he could be there for his baby brother if Beel really needed him. 

Or so he thought— thing is, that’s just the start. And that is just the first time of many others. 

When Beel asks him if he can come to Levi’s room a second time, in person this time and after they have just finished eating their dinner in the kitchen, just a couple of days after that one very terrible afternoon. Levi says _yes_ because he freaks out and he does dumb things when he panics. Dumb things like telling his brother is completely alright for him to come cuddle Levi again, because why not, right? Haha. 

After that he just cannot bring himself to refuse Beel any of the following times he seeks Levi out. Because see, every time Levi agrees Beel looks so incredibly happy. Levi can’t— he can’t win against Beel when he acts like _that_. 

And so, it continues, and before Levi can even begin to understand this strange new routine of theirs, they are already a month into it and somehow Levi finds himself starting to gradually get used to it. If only slightly. 

Levi still needs at least 5 minutes to silently fall apart in the safety of his own head. But afterwards he can more or less act as his usual self even with Beel draping himself all over him. 

For the most part Levi plays his games, and from time to time they will watch random shows or anime together. It is almost nice. Levi can’t remember anyone actually enjoying spending so much time with him, _ever_. It would be great, honestly, if not for the fact that Levi has to do all that from his somewhat already established place in Beel’s lap. 

He stopped questioning it after a week or so. He isn’t even sure he _wants_ to understand why this is happening in the first place. Or what is going on in Beel’s head. He is just rolling with it at this point, thinking about it just makes him feel more uneasy and jittery so he just gave up. For the sake of his own heart and mental health. 

There is another new development to all this, though, and that’s how Beel started to hover around him even when they are not inside Levi’s room. Mind you, he at least doesn’t act as if having any sort of space between himself and Levi would literally kill him, but he constantly leans on Levi, and sometimes even _hugs_ him in front of the others. 

It makes Levi very nervous for no real reason since none of his brothers seem to care or bat an eye at this at all. The only reaction so far had been a raised eyebrow from Lucifer once when Beel had hugged Levi from behind while they had been in the middle of discussing something. And frankly, Lucifer had probably only reacted at all because Levi had yelped and turned red almost instantaneously. 

But other than that Levi’s lifestyle is basically the same as usual. He plays his games, keeps up with his idols and any new anime. Just, sometimes now he does all that with Beel keeping him company. It isn’t _bad_ and he reminds himself to not overthink it. That this too shall pass, eventually. 

Or so Levi hopes. 

—

It all starts to get out of hand after Asmo, out of all demons, walks in on them. Because he is Asmo and apparently, he doesn’t believe that knocking is something he needs to do, he just straight up opens Levi’s door without any warning. 

“Levi~ have you seen m—” He starts and Levi's whole heart drops down his stomach. He gawks up at Asmo with wide eyes, feeling like he’s been caught doing something worse than simply playing fucking Mario Kart. 

Ah yeah, he is playing Mario Kart alright. While nested comfortably on Beel’s lap. 

“Wh-what? Please knock before coming in!” Levi half-screams. His heart rate speeding up exponentially, game forgotten and controller slipping from his slack hands. 

He feels Beel’s chin drop down on his right shoulder, and Levi can tell by the angle of it that Beel is looking up at Asmo too, but he’s yet to say anything. 

“Whoops! Didn’t know you two were busy here!” Asmo winks, laughing under his breath. 

Asmo’s gaze drops down to Levi’s abdomen for just a second but long enough for Levi to notice the way his smile turns sly when he looks back at them. And Levi realizes then, with a cold shiver running down his body, that he can feel Beel’s hand pressing down his belly. 

Beel does that sometimes, and again Levi has no idea _why_. But it’s as if he’s trying to keep Levi as close as possible. It is weird, it is _very_ weird, but there is not much Levi can really do about it. 

“We aren’t— We, Beel just—” Levi tries to explain but he can already feel himself spiraling down into real panic, tears welling up behind his eyes and lips trembling. 

It’s not until he feels Beel’s fingers gently run through his hair that he more or less manages to calm down a little. Breathing in and out, it’s alright, everything is alright. It’s just Asmo, being Asmo. 

“Hmmm... Did you need something, Asmo?” Levi hears Beel ask, voice uncharacteristically flat. And even with the residual white noise from his near meltdown still running in his ears Levi can tell his words sound harsh. 

Levi finally raises his eyes back to where Asmo is still standing barely past his doorway and finds him studying them with a bordering on surprised expression on his face. It only lasts a moment, though, and it quickly melts into a very unnerving and knowing smirk. 

Levi trembles almost involuntary in response. 

“Ah~ now that’s very interesting...” Asmo says, amused. And Levi briefly catches him making direct eye contact with Beel over Levi’s shoulder. Whatever he sees there it makes Asmo dissolve into laughter. 

And then Asmo smiles, and this time his smile is bigger and softer, and more like what Levi is accustomed to seeing on his face. 

His honey eyes look at Levi. “I never knew you had it in you, Levi.” Levi scowls at that, confused. But before he can retort, Asmo continues with “It’s nothing important! I will leave you kids to it. Have fun playing your games~” 

And with a final wink he lets himself out, door closing behind him. 

Levi slumps back against Beel’s steady frame, heaving a tired sigh. 

“What’s up with him...” Levi mumbles, mostly to himself. Face still flushed and hot. 

He is absently going through the exchange in his mind, trying to understand why he had felt so _ashamed_. There was just something nerve wracking about the way Asmo had looked at them, but Levi can’t place what exactly was that had set his skin on fire. 

He can still feel his heart beating hurried inside his chest and Levi concentrates on slowing it down but with little success. It isn’t until Beel moves his arm higher around Levi’s waist and hugs him a bit too tight. Almost asphyxiating, really. And, ironically, that is what helps Levi to start relaxing. 

Beel presses his cheek against Levi’s own, nuzzling him. Levi closes his eyes letting himself drown in the feel of it for just a moment. It does feel sort of nice. 

“Want to keep playing?” Beel offers, pressing the forgotten controller to his hands but Levi only shakes his head, still not opening his yes. 

And it might be due to the sudden rush of adrenaline, but Levi can feel the exhaustion dragging him down now, and all he wants to do is lie down and not move or think for at least a couple of hours. 

He probably says as much, because Beel carries him to his bed and gently deposits there. Levi is worming his way into his blankets and getting comfortable when he feels Beel lying down next to him. And Levi is too tired to care about Beel pressing himself to Levi’s back, his body warm and encompassing around him. 

That’s the first time Beel cuddles him to sleep, and as expected is just another first of many. 

—

Levi groans while in the middle of reading a manga. Well, he is _trying_ to read the manga anyway, but he’s been staring at the same page for the last 30 minutes or so. 

He doesn’t want to admit it but this new _thing_ , whatever this is, with Beel is just getting weirder and weirder the longer it goes on. Because it is weird, isn’t it? He is pretty sure Beel is not splitting his time spending quality time with the rest of their brothers. Levi _would_ know, he’s been paying attention and he is certain that, for whatever unknown reason, Levi is the only one currently stuck in this predicament. 

He’d tried looking back to try and figure out just at what point did things get so out of control, but the truth is Levi can acknowledge that he’s kind of at fault for never refusing Beel. But Levi _hates_ confrontation and Beel is the sweetest out of his brothers. Levi wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he ended up hurting Beel’s feelings unintentionally. 

That, and Lucifer might also gut Levi alive if he ever makes their baby brother cry. 

Levi had truly honestly believed Beel had just been going through _something_ and needed— Levi didn’t even know, a cuddling partner? And that they would eventually go back to their normal relationship of not needing weekly cuddling sessions. But five weeks in and Levi is beginning to realize that this might not be just a temporary thing for Beel. 

He doesn’t know what to do! Does he even want to stop Beel anymore? He should, right? This is not normal. Not even by Devildom’s standards of normalcy. 

He hears a knock then, and pinches the bridge of his nose, hard. Beel had stopped texting him beforehand and now he just turns up whenever he feels like it. At least he still knocks before letting himself in, unlike a certain brother of theirs.

“Come in!” Calls Levi. Finally giving up and closing the manga, already resigning himself to let Beel pretend Levi is his personal hugging accessory for the day. 

He needs to do something about this mess. Soon. 

— 

As it turns out, Belphie is the one that ends up approaching him. Because of course it would be Belphie. To be fair, Levi is more surprised it took him that long to say anything at all. 

Levi is entering the common room just as Mammon is walking out. Levi hears him mumble something about bothering someone because he is bored, and Levi would feel bad if he didn’t know that someone was most likely going to be Lucifer. And he sure as hell didn’t need Levi’s pity, or anyone’s for that matter. 

He is honestly taken aback when he finds Belphie nestled against Satan’s side in one the couches, the latter snoozing and basically using Belphie’s head as a pillow. 

“That is... unexpected,” Levi says, raising an eyebrow at Belphie. This might be the actual first time Levi has ever seen Belphie awake while someone else naps next to him. 

Suddenly Levi gets a very bad feeling, this isn’t normal. Did he walk into some sort of alternative universe without realizing? Maybe he is sleepwalking... he takes a step back, ready to get the fuck away when Belphie speaks out. 

“Wait, Levi. I wanted to talk to you about something,” he says, rolling his eyes at Levi’s very skeptical scowl. “I just woke up. Satan’s been reading me this book all afternoon and I think he is a bit exhausted now.” 

Belphie signals the very thick old book lying abandoned between him and Satan. 

“Why did you wake up?” Questions Levi, still suspicious. 

“Mammon was being annoying.” 

“Ah.” Well that explains it. “So? What’s this you wanted to talk about anyway?” 

Belphie looks at him for a long moment before adjusting his position and moving Satan so his face is pressed against Belphie’s shoulder instead of uncomfortably leaning on his head. 

“Beel has been hanging out with you, right? Way more than usual I mean.” Levi can’t tell if there’s any inflection in his voice at all, he doesn’t sound concerned or accusing. He just sounds like regular Belphie, bored and unbothered. 

Levi blinks at him, twice. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He was not expecting this, and he feels slightly like he’s lost his footing.

“I— yeah, I guess he has been... a little, uh.” He answers, avoiding eye contact and already feeling his face start to turn red. 

Belphie snorts, “A little, sure.” 

“Did-did Beel said anything—?” 

“No, not really. But I’m his twin I can always tell,” says Belphie, raising the shoulder not currently being used as a pillow in a semi-shrug. “Beel is easy to read.” 

That makes one of them. Levi stops, eyes wide. If Belphie knows— then maybe he knows what this is all really about! 

“Do you know why he is doing it?” He asks, almost too earnest. 

“Of course, I do, it’s—” He frowns at Levi and then his lips open in a shocked gasp. “What— Levi you don’t know!?”

Levi wants to take offense about how incredulous he sounds but he is a demon on a mission now. 

“I don’t! How could I know!? He never said anything—” Levi hisses, careful not to raise his voice too much so as to not wake Satan up, that would only make matters worse thanks. “Belphie, you have to tell me!” 

Belphie is staring at him with what Levi can identify as pure genuine pity, “I never knew you were this stupid, Levi” 

“Hey! I’m not— just tell me already!” 

“No, I won’t.” 

“Belphie, pleaaaase.” Levi is not above begging, he is _that_ desperate. 

“Just ask Beel,” Levi opens his mouth ready to retort but Belphie looks him dead in the eye before adding, “I will wake Satan up and blame it on you.” 

Levi deflates at that; angering Satan is absolutely not worth the effort. Not even if Levi very badly wants to know the real reason behind Beel’s weird behavior. 

Levi as the mature older brother that he is, sticks his tongue out at Belphie. He gets another very dramatic eye-roll for his troubles. 

He decides to just go back to his room for the time being. He can catch Belphie another time and prod him for an answer. 

At least now he knows for sure that there is a reason and he isn’t just making things up. 

He is close to figuring it out, he can feel it. 

—

The way it all goes down in the end is definitely not how Levi expects it to. Not even a little.

They are in Levi’s bed, watching a new documentary that just came out a couple of days ago. It’s about one of Levi’s favorite Idol groups and he is certain Beel has no interest in it whatsoever, but he agreed to watching it, so Levi isn’t going to complain about it. Not when it is working on his favor anyway.

He is sitting between Beel’s outstretched legs, comfortably leaning into Beel’s warm embrace. One of the advantages of spending a lot of his free time as his cuddling partner now is that Beel runs incredibly hot. 

Levi in contrast has always been terribly weak to cold, and even more so since he became a Demon. Which totally blows because the Devildom is _frigid_. Even if where they reside is not as deep into the huge void that makes the Devildom, it’s still cold. And Levi means sub-zero glacial kind of cold even on their “summers”. 

He’s gotten used to it by now, somehow. Demons are specifically built to withstand the cold after all, but that doesn’t mean he has to like it, so having Beel sharing body heat actually works out pretty well for Levi. 

That is when Levi feels it, the soft brush of something sharp against the side of his neck, right below his earlobe. 

He shivers, dumbfounded. And it’s as Levi is trying to figure out just what exactly that could be that he feels Beel— because yeah those were definitely Beel’s teeth just now, biting down at the soft, sensitive skin of his neck. Out of fucking nowhere!

Levi jumps caught between disbelief and pure shock. He can’t say it hurts, not really. Beel did not bite him that hard, it’s more of a steady and unfamiliar pressure but well, his fangs have always been way too dangerously sharp. 

But seriously, what the hell. 

“What the hell, Beel?” Whines Levi, displeased. “Don’t bite me! I thought you said the popcorn was good enough for now!”

Instead of an answer what he gets is Beel biting harder into his flesh and okay, yeah that is starting to seriously hurt now. Levi tries to pull away— but right, he’s been held down by Beel’s dumb and unnecessary brute strength. He is starting to feel strangely like a prey. 

“Beel, stop! That. Hurts!” He cries, working a hand under Beel’s chin and pushing until he finally let go. 

Truthfully, Levi wasn’t expecting that to work at all, he was mostly acting out of desperation at this point. He is about to turn his face to glare at Beel when he feels the drag of something warm and wet over the abused skin of his freshly made bite mark. And this time he knows for sure what that is. 

“What is wrong with you!?” He can feel his face catch fucking fire, but this is weird! This is too weird! “I’m not food! Stop biting— stop licking me, Beel!” 

To his credit Beel does stop, but his lips remain pressed to Levi’s neck and he is— is he sniffing him?

“You taste good,” Beel says, and he sounds dazed, out of it. “And you smell so good, Levi.” 

Levi blinks at nothing, feeling his heart rate and body temperature skyrocket. He reaches backwards with a hand, feeling over the top of Beel’s head for his horns but fortunately all he touches is soft hair. 

So, he hasn’t lost it quite yet probably. At least not enough for Levi to feel threatened by it. Even when Beel has snapped due to hunger before he’s never really tried to eat one of them. Other demons sure, but they have always assumed that even during his starved-driven madness he was able to recognize them. 

He does not seem to be losing his control right now, and anyway he would have asked for food way before he started slipping. Levi is drawing a blank, he can’t think of anything that would make Beel start acting up this way. It’s only ever been about food.

He tries turning himself around and unexpectedly Beel allows him to do so, loosening his hold around Levi’s waist. Once Levi finds himself facing Beel he examines him closely. Beel looks flushed, cheeks rosy, and hot to the touch once Levi brings up a hand to cup the side of his face. 

Levi cocks his head, a worried frown forming on his face. “Beel, are you feeling alright? Maybe you have a fever...” 

But Beel shakes his head almost immediately, tilting his face into Levi’s hold. “I have been good, right?” When all Levi does is stare back at him, he insists, sounding delirious. “Have I been good, Levi? Have I?” 

Something inside Levi's chest twists at that. Beel sounds genuinely distressed and Levi has no idea _what_ he is even talking about. He doesn’t know how to help him, so he moves his other hand to hold the entirety of Beel’s face in what he hopes is a reassuring gesture and nods at him. 

“Yes, Beel. You have been good.” 

The next thing Levi knows is Beel is holding both of his wrists and pulling him closer and then there are lips on his and— Levi is getting kissed. Levi is being kissed in the mouth for the first time ever. Levi is being kissed by Beel. 

What. 

Levi, eyes wide, tries to push Beel away but all that does is make Beel bite at his bottom lip, hard. Levi gasps, hissing in pain and he is sure he can taste actual blood but Beel is licking the wound and his tongue is going inside Levi’s mouth—

What is happening, what is happening. What in all hells is happening! Why is Beel kissing him!?

“Hmmph!” Levi struggles to get himself free and fails again. He can’t breathe, he literally can’t breathe. This is too much, and he can feel the tears forming in his eyes and he _can’t_ breathe. 

Levi has never been one to fantasy much about kissing. Sure, he’s thought about it a couple of times but they were generally made-up situations with impossible 2D characters and he’s never thought about kissing them like _this_ , not in the all-consuming way Beel is doing his best at devouring the inside of Levi’s mouth like he does a delicious meal. 

What Levi is trying to say is that well, he has no real experience in this specific department and _maybe_ he is about to faint. 

Thankfully, that’s when Beel decides to break the kiss and move to continue his attempt at consuming Levi back to his neck. Back to where it all started, thinks Levi, chuckling. Alright, so perhaps the lack of oxygen is affecting him more than he thought. 

Focus Levi, think. Think. How could this happen? There must be a reasonable explanation for this. Something Levi is missing, something he doesn’t know—

No. Haha. No way, no that isn’t— that can’t possibly be the reason. 

“Ah— Be-Beel, wait. Wait— hold on a second. Please.” Levi moans. Shit, he doesn’t want to imagine the state of his neck right this moment. It hurts a lot. Beel really is trying to eat him up. 

He hears Beel groan, a deep hungry sound that should not make Levi shake the way he does in response. This is _so_ fucked up; this is beyond fucked up. Then, there are teeth closing down on his shoulder and Levi wails and okay, this isn’t working— or rather this is working a little _too_ well. 

He needs to do something soon. 

Levi places both hands on Beel’s hair and pulls at it until he can force Beel to part from his newly bitten shoulder and look at him. He definitely isn’t expecting the whine Beel lets out at that, nor is he expecting his own body reaction to it. 

Shit, this is _so_ bad. 

“Beel. Beel, what are you doing?” Levi begs, someone needs to be the reasonable demon here and obviously that is not going to be Beel. 

Beel, helpful as ever, scowls at him looking extremely confused. “Kissing you?” He finally answers, dubiously. 

Levi would say it is more like ravishing him, but sure. That works. 

“Why are you kissing me?” Levi prods again, trying to get to the root of this mess. 

“Because... I want to?”

Levi valiantly resists the very strong urge to hit his head against the borders of his bed. 

“Why do you want to kiss _me_ , Beel?”

Beels looks more bemused than ever, his face is blushed, and he is biting his very red and abused lips absently. Levi stares for a second and then shakes his head. Focus. He needs an answer so he must press on. 

“Beel? Why do you want to kiss me?” Levi implores. 

Beel shrugs “Because I like you,” and then because he probably thinks that is a good enough explanation he reaches for Levi’s face and kisses him again. 

Levi moans, shocked, and unintentionally providing Beel access to push his tongue inside him again. Levi trembles, too overwhelmed to do anything but hold onto the front of Beel’s shirt. 

This time he kind of already knows what to expect so he opens his lips as wide as he can manage and just takes it. He lets Beel explore every inch of his mouth and bite at his lips as much as he wants. It is a strange sensation, still unfamiliar, but Levi can’t say it’s unpleasant. 

It’s far from unpleasant actually, which is maybe a little concerning. 

The truth is Levi isn’t dumb, no matter what anyone else might think of him, he can in fact get a hint. And even if he doesn’t have any real experience in getting confessions he’s played enough dating simulators games to know exactly what it means when someone tells you they like you and that they want to kiss you.

He just wasn’t expecting to hear that from anyone anytime soon, much less from _Beel_. Levi didn’t think he would ever need to prepare himself for one of his younger brothers crushing on him. 

He is completely unprepared to deal with this is the thing— and, he is also very unprepared for the way Beel’s big and hot hands have somehow managed to slip under his shirt. 

Levi whines against Beel’s lips feeling goosebumps rise on his newly exposed skin before warm palms settle over him. The way Beel touches him is rushed and almost too enthusiastic. Levi has never been touched like this and he is starting to go dizzy with it, his mind not able to keep up with the unexpected sensations. Because truthfully it does feel good, too good. 

He cries out when he feels fingers graze over one of his already aroused nipples. Beel stops at that and when Levi opens his eyes (Because he apparently closed them at some point.), he notices the way he is currently arching up, body curved towards Beel, looking for contact. 

Levi flushes, embarrassed but Beel is already moving again, pushing Levi backwards until he is lying on the bed. 

“Wh-what,” Levi yelps, blinking up at Beel now hovering over him. He feels hands on his thighs, nudging them apart and then he is being effortlessly dragged down the bed until Levi’s own legs are placed over Beel’s, caging him in. 

Beel is kneeling above him and working Levi’s shirt up to his armpits. For a moment Levi thinks he is trying to take it off and it’s as Levi is about to offer his help that Beel lowers himself, hands holding him steadily by the waist. 

There’s hot wet pleasure as Beel closes his mouth around one of Levi’s nipples. Levi wails body curving around Beel, holding onto his shoulders. His nails are biting down maybe a little too hard, and maybe he is making a little too much noise even though he is biting his lips so violently he is sure he is drawing blood. 

Levi had no idea his own nipples could be that _sensitive_. It feels intoxicating. Like a delicious current of pure electricity traveling to every part of his body from that one point of contact. 

He’s tried some things in the rare occasion he cared to give himself pleasure, most demons don’t have carnal needs the way humans do, but Levi has had a _very_ long life even after becoming a demon so of course he’s tried things. Mostly out of curiosity or boredom, but it was never nothing to go crazy about in his opinion. It felt good, sure, but he would rather spend his time playing games. 

Asmo is, of course, a unique case. But Levi is sure most of his brothers were much the same. Lucifer and Mammon are also— special, their relationship has always been _different_. Levi does not know how to feel about having Beel’s very skillful mouth devouring his chest, hands tracing the flat planes of his abdomen and making him vibrate from all the overwhelming sensations. 

He supposes he is not really that surprised to learn that Beel is somewhat experienced. While he has never shown any interest in anything other than food, Beel has always been unexpectedly popular ever since he was an angel, not that as angels they were ever allowed to indulge in such desires but still. 

He is not surprised, not really. Not entirely. But he is definitely a bit surprised at his own reaction. Levi is… slightly annoyed to learn this, unreasonably so. If anything, he should be grateful Beel seems to know what he is doing right now. 

Speaking of what Beel is doing, unsurprisingly he is very big on biting. Levi looks down at where Beel is currently entertaining himself nibbling at the soft skin of Levi’s lower belly. Levi’s chest is absolutely destroyed and he is sure that’s going to be an absolute pain to deal with. He is _so_ not looking forward to how uncomfortable wearing a shirt is going to be for the next couple of days. 

He is pondering about what exactly he is going to do about that very specific problem when Beel bites at his right hip, and without any other warning pulls down Levi’s pants, underwear and all. 

“B-Beel! Wha—” Levi shrieks, both from the sudden pain at his side, because Beel’s teeth are fucking _sharp—_ and the fact that his dick is well, _out_ there now. His very hard dick. His very hard drooling dick. 

It isn’t like he hasn’t been enjoying this, Levi can at least be that honest. He is still very confused and still feels vaguely like he is being used, but Beel got this very focused and hungry look in his eyes. Very similar to the one he gets when he finally eats a food he’s been wanting for weeks and Levi knows he can’t stop him when he is like this. He is not even completely sure he _wants_ to stop him. 

But as good as this might feel, Levi has never been in this sort of situation with anyone before and he feels frankly very exposed and extremely embarrassed. He knows for a fact he uh, gets _wet_ way too easily. Levi has been feeling his cock drench his underwear for a while now and seeing himself now, resting on Beel’s hand where he is closely examining him as if Levi’s dick was some kind of new delicious appetizer— it all feels like _too_ much and he is still soaking wet with precum even know, _especially_ now, under the attention. 

He is burning up and feels a bit like screaming in shame, and he _does_ scream in panic when he sees Beel open his big mouth, full of sharp teeth, and direct it to Levi’s very exposed member. He tries kicking Beel away but it is already too late and Beel only takes advantage of that by taking a hold of his leg and throwing it over his own shoulder so he can get even closer to Levi. 

“No no no no— come on Beel, stop!” Levi begs alarmed, but all Beel does is lick the underside of his cock, and the stupid traitor thing twitches in its blissed-out ignorance. 

Levi knows realistically that losing his dick won’t kill him. It will grow back eventually. _Probably_. But he is sure is going to hurt a fucking lot. He squeezes his eyes, tears falling down his face and trembling in the combination of pure terror at the possibility of losing an important limp in a very painful way and the overwhelming pleasure of feeling Beel’s soft and wonderfully dangerous mouth all around him. 

He moans, loudly. And there’s got to be something seriously _wrong_ with him because even through the fear he still feels the pleasure continue to build up until he is shaking with it. Until he is simultaneously pushing and pulling at Beel’s hair in a silent warning. 

Beel looks at him from where he is still lazily sucking on Levi’s cock, the entire thing almost completely inside his mouth and the picture alone nearly brings Levi all the way. But it is not until Beel closes his eyes and sucks harder, taking what’s left of Levi’s dick inside him and he gulps and Levi— comes like that, sobbing and arching up. 

He is pretty sure he blanks out for a couple of seconds afterwards, and when he comes back it is only to the feeling of Beel mouth still around him and still sucking on him. Levi whines in discomfort, too sensitive to even care about Beel’s dangerous teeth anymore as Levi pushes his head away. 

“That’s too much, Beel— please,” Beel sucks and laps at Levi’s poor exhausted dick for a few more moments before he relents and moves back, looking at Levi with a dumb toothy grin on his face. 

“I knew you would taste good, Levi.” He says, and he sounds so stupidly happy and proud that Levi doesn’t have the heart to argue with him. 

“Glad you enjoyed it,” Levi sighs, pushing his bangs back with a hand. He is sweating _so_ much. “Are you satisfied now?” 

Beel tilts his head, blinking in confusion and to Levi’s absolute horror he shakes his head “We aren’t done yet.” 

He says it as if that's the most obvious thing in the world and Levi truly honestly feels like he is really going to go insane. He cannot do this. He can barely _think_ after what Beel just did to him. 

“What do you mean we aren’t done yet?” 

Beel pouts and then he is opening the buttons of his pants and Levi can see now the very prominent bulge there and ah, of course. Beel has one of those too 

“My turn,” Beel says. 

“Um, d-do you want me to s-suck you off too...” Lavi trails off, even through the clothes Levi can tell Beel is much bigger than him and he can’t see how he would do a good job trying to fit that thing in his mouth. 

Beel shakes his head once again and then he says, “Turn around,” and Levi almost by instinct does it, but halfway through the motion he stops— because uh, what? 

“What?” Levi asks, looking over his shoulder to frown at Beel who just takes him by the hips and turns him completely around. 

He ends up with his face scrunched against one of his many pillows and before he can start to complain about the unnecessary manhandling, he feels Beel hands on his backside pulling his cheeks apart and Levi blushes _hard_. 

“What the fuck! Beel??” He wails, indignantly. But immediately freezes upon feeling Beel’s hot tongue lap at his hole and okay, he can see where this is going now. But there’s got to be a limit to how many first experiences Levi can be expected to process at a time. 

He moans against the pillow. The sensation is _odd_ , too foreign. And when Beel bites at the ring of muscles just to push his tongue inside him Levi isn’t sure if it feels good or not. He is not as overwhelmed as he was when Beel blew him off but that’s partially due to him coming just a couple of minutes ago and still feeling oversensitive everywhere. 

By the time Beel puts his first finger inside him Levi is sweating all over his covers. Great, now he is going to have to wash them. He can feel his cock starting to fill even if it still hurts, even if it still feels like too much, too soon. So maybe Levi can be excused as to why it is not until he feels that first finger entering him that he realizes what Beel’s end goal truly is. 

“You are going to tear me apart,” Levi cries, pushing his face deeper into his pillow. 

Beel shifts so that he is blanketing Levi’s back and once he is closer to the back of Levi’s neck, he nips gently at it, kissing the mark afterwards. 

“I’ll be careful,” Beel pants against the side of his neck, and Levi wants to believe him, really, he does. And Beel might even be planning to be careful but Levi knows Beel is not your regular sized guy and Levi is, after all, a _virgin_. 

Levi takes a deep breath, blinking out tears and trying to calm down. He is pretty sure there is no way he can stop Beel now. He sounds far too gone and Beel has never appreciated getting interrupted when having a meal. And isn’t that crazy, that Levi is now comparing himself to _food_. 

He reaches with a hand under his pillows to the corner of his bed, please please please let it still be there. He sighs in sheer relief when his hand closes around an old and abandoned plastic bottle. Never before had he been so grateful about being sloppy. 

“Use this.” He instructs, handling Beel the bottle of lube and doing his best to sound firm, leaving no room for arguments. Levi is well aware that he is far from being the one in control of the situation, but he also knows Beel is usually pretty affable if approached correctly. 

Beel takes the bottle. “Okay,” he agrees. Beel kisses Levi’s neck one more time before he goes back to continue fingering Levi, now thankfully using the lube. 

Levi for his part, does his best to relax, letting his body open under Beel’s ministrations. It is a bit uncomfortable, if he’s honest. Beel’s fingers are big and thick and only having two of them feels already like Levi might split open. He feels _too_ full. 

It also hurts a little, not much that is unbearable but there is definitely some sting at being stretched like that for the first time ever. Levi takes a deep breath, shuddering at the feeling of Beel scissoring his fingers inside him. Beel is being unexpectedly thorough and gentle prepping Levi. And frankly, Levi has to admit that if he’s learned anything after being treated like a literal chew toy is that depending on the situation pain isn’t always a bad thing. 

There is a third finger entering him, and that definitely burns. Levi whines pitifully and closes his eyes, trying not to cry too much even though he can feel the tears running down his face. 

“Ah— it h-hurts, Beel!” Levi can’t help but sob and miraculously that makes Beel pause. Levi hears him hum, feels Beel pat his lower back with the hand that is not currently three fingers inside Levi’s ass. 

And then he is taking all three of those fingers out, just like that. Levi whimpers, not sure if he likes how he feels _empty_ now, his hole clenching around nothing. That doesn’t last more than a few moments though, because next thing he knows he is being lifted into the air and when he opens his eyes again, he is looking at the top of Beel’s redhead. 

Beel busies himself spreading Levi’s leg around his own waist and making himself comfortable between Levi’s thighs. He also puts one of Levi’s pillows under Levi’s lower back at some point and when he seems content enough with their positions he glances up at Levi, expression earnest and so, so flushed. 

“Is that better?” Beel asks, and Levi is very tempted to just kick his face, since he is in the perfect position to do it right now anyway. But the thing is, Beel looks like a very needy puppy. A very needy and _horny_ puppy, and Levi still can’t bring himself to be mean to him even when he had basically forced his way into Levi’s bed. 

Maybe younger brothers do have it easier after all. 

Levi nearly gives in and just lets himself scream in pure frustration, but he restrains. He knows now that Beel isn’t really considering stopping. He is just trying to make Levi as comfortable as possible while he has his way with Levi’s very virginal ass and while Levi could fight his way out of it that would only make Beel feel bad afterwards and that isn’t really an option for Levi.

Beel is already looking more and more _sad_ , the longer Levi makes him wait, pursing his red and puffy lips.

“Whatever. Just get it over with!” Truly Levi has only himself to blame. 

That does make Beel brighten up cheerily at least, and he doesn’t really wait for anything else before he takes the bottle of lube and pours a bunch in his hand. Levi decides he needs to prepare himself for what’s coming except instead of putting his fingers back in Levi as Levi is expecting, what Beel does next is pull down his pants and underwear the rest of the way until his monster of a dick is out and oh fuck, Levi is going to fucking _die_. 

“That-that isn’t going to fit...” Levi says, anxiously. 

“It will fit,” answers Beel, nodding his head confidently. As if he had _any_ idea what Levi could or could not fit inside his ass. Levi is starting to believe that maybe Beel isn’t as experienced as he initially thought, and he is just following some insane hungry instinct of his.

And wouldn’t that be just perfect. It figures Levi would somehow manage to lose his virginity to his younger and totally clueless brother. His life is a fucking joke. 

Beel palms his cock, rubbing the lube all over its shape and Levi decides it’s for the better if he stops looking at the unbelievable size of him before he starts to freak out more than he already is. 

He takes deep breaths and tries his best to relax himself. Luckily, it seems like Levi’s cock is completely disconnected from his current state of mind because it continues to drool all over Levi’s stomach, unbothered by the fact that the rest of him is about to get impaled to his death. 

Levi feels Beel take hold of his legs by the underside of his knees, lifting them until they are hanging over Beel’s shoulders. The new position is extremely embarrassing, but at this point there is little of him that Beel hasn’t seen. 

Beel lines himself up, pushes in and Levi— he whimpers, painfully and _very_ loudly. He can’t help it; he feels like he is breaking apart and his body automatically tenses up making it _even_ worse. 

Above him Beel freezes, and when Levi opens his eyes, vision blurry from all the tears, he can see that Beel looks concerned, maybe even scared. So, Levi raises up a hand, signaling him to wait. 

“It’s okay, Beel.” It really is not. “Just give— Just give me a minute, yeah?” 

Beel nods, expression uncertain. Levi doesn’t blame him, not when Levi is sobbing and slobbering all over himself. He must be a sight, and probably not a very reassuring one. 

They could always stop, but Levi refuses to let this be a traumatic experience for the two of them so he opens his arms and beckons Beel. “Come here.” 

Beel lowers himself, letting Levi’s legs fall gently at his sides and falls into Levi waiting arms before kissing him again. 

Ah, yeah, they haven’t kissed for a while. A shame really, Levi likes the way Beel’s tongue caresses the inside of his mouth now that he is not being as forceful as before. Levi crosses his arms around Beel’s neck and lets himself enjoy it, until his body starts to gradually loosen up. Beel must feel it as well because he thrusts his hips, slowly settling himself inside Levi little by little.

It hurts still, but Levi is sufficiently distracted trying to rub his dick against Beel’s stupid firm abs and Beel sucking on his tongue. Levi feels spit run down his chin and down his nape, he wants to feel disgusted by it but it is probably a little too late to care about what body fluids might be covering him. 

Once Beel is fully inside him he gasps, breaking their kiss to move his head so that he is biting at the space between Levi’s shoulder and neck. Levi doesn’t even flinch at the pain anymore. He can feel the way Beel is holding himself back from moving his hips and he appreciates it, especially because this is Beel and he’s never been good at self-control. It’s kind of sweet. 

Levi shifts in the mess of blankets and pillows he calls a bed and puts his hands on Beel’s shoulders, bracing himself. 

“You— Um, you can move. If-if you want to!” 

Beel stops halfway through chewing at Levi’s sweaty blushing skin and Levi realizes that he is still wearing his shirt, crumpled as it is, and he might as well just get over that too. 

“B-before that, can I— can I take this off?” Levi says, trying to wriggle his way out of the clothing. Beel moves back and the motion makes him somehow press deeper inside Levi, and they both groan simultaneously. Beel pauses for just a moment, adjusting himself through gritted teeth but eventually reaches out to help Levi get out of his shirt. 

After Levi flops back on his bed, shirtless now. Beel opts to follow him and take his own shirt off as well. Levi stares up at him for a long time. He can’t help it, alright! He has always known Beel had a nice body, has seen it a couple of times even, but it feels _different_ to look at his sweaty chest heaving with exertion because he is currently balls deep inside of Levi. 

It is all a matter of perspective really. 

“Ready?” Beel asks, holding onto both of Levi’s thighs, pushing them apart so that he can fit himself better in between them. 

“Ye-yeah...” Levi says, relaxing as much as he can. 

The first thrust undeniably hurts, but Levi is starting to believe there is something off with his body because even that feels good somehow. And thankfully his body eases around Beel pretty easily because Beel certainly isn’t going easy on him now. 

Levi is unsure on how to describe the feeling; he just feels full and a bit sensitive. But other than the newfound fact that Levi can apparently get off on pain alone, he doesn’t understand why anyone would want to obsess over this. Well, at least Beel looks and sounds like he is having a great time. He keeps growling and there, for sure, are going to be bruises on Levi’s thighs with how tightly he is holding him while he restlessly shoves his hips over and over inside him. 

It’s a murderous pace and Levi does his best to keep up with it. That is, until Beel shifts, sliding one of Levi’s legs higher up and then thrusts in again, deeper. Levi sees white for a second and then his entire body actually convulses. 

He is moaning, he thinks, probably too loudly but it’s like his mind has gone void, static in place of thoughts and he can barely hear anything past the buzzing in his ears because Beel _isn’t_ stopping. And whatever he did before, he does it again, and again. Levi is crying and shuddering and grasping at Beel’s shoulders so hard he is probably scratching the skin bloody, but he needs to hold onto something, because if he doesn’t, he feels like he is going to disappear out of existence. 

This is beyond anything he’s ever felt, a pleasure so overwhelming and sudden it’s almost distressing in its intensity. 

The second time Levi comes, he comes untouched. And he is so out of it he barely feels anything other than the electrifying bliss running throughout his body and the relief of finally letting go. He hardly remembers anything after that, and he is sure he was probably unconscious for a big part of it. He distantly recalls Beel bending over and biting at Levi’s nape at some point and Levi thinks Beel most likely came then but he isn’t sure. 

He is exhausted, so exhausted. He closes his eyes and lets the weariness take over. 

—

Levi wakes up to the sound of insistent knocking on his door, although knocking is an understatement. Whoever is out there is doing a fine job trying to break the damn thing. 

“Whaaaaaaat?!” Levi calls from his bed, voice rough and breaking at the end, not opening his eyes, or moving an inch because his entire body fucking _aches_. Why the fuck does he feel like Cerberus chewed him up while he slept?

The unwanted visitor pauses in his attempt to break Levi’s door down and then he hears Mammon yell from the other side of it, because of course it would be Mammon.

“Levi! Get up! Did you stay up late playing games again?” Levi only groans in response, why is he _so_ tired. “Levi! Do you hear me? Lucifer is throwing a fit because Beel didn’t show up for breakfast this morning and he wasn’t in his room so get the fuck up—” 

Two things happen at the same time: 

After hearing Beel’s name the memories from last night and what they did came back to Levi all at once. He opens his eyes, frantically sitting down and looking around. 

And Mammon, because apparently none of his brothers have any regard for Levi’s privacy and he should really start locking his door, enters the room only to stop in the doorway when he sees them.

Them, because once Levi is up, he realizes he was actually sleeping on Beel’s expansive and warm chest. Beel who is currently blinking up at him still half asleep. He yawns and Levi can see his long canines and he shivers on reflex, remembering the feeling of them on his skin. 

“Ah, Beel! There you are!” Mammon exclaims, sounding genuinely relieved. “Wait, why are you in Levi’s—” 

Levi can see the exact moment it clicks for him because Mammon might be stupid and slow, but even _he_ can read the situation, there is really not much room for ambiguity after all. 

See, not only is Beel shirtless and in Levi’s bed, obviously having spent the night over. But Levi is also straddling Beel with only a small section of his blanket covering his lower body. Fair to say, it is very obvious that he is buck naked. Not to mention that Levi no doubt looks like he got into a fight with some monster and lost. 

Mammon blushes and stutters something unintelligible before turning around and leaving the room. 

“W-wait Mammon!” Levi calls after him but it’s already too late, he winces at the noise of the door being thrown shut. 

Oh, great. This is great, _fantastic_. What is he going to do about this!? He is sure Mammon is on his way to babble the entire ordeal to their brothers. No matter that he didn’t even wait to hear any explanation from them, he’s going to blow things out of proportion too, Levi just knows it.

“This sucks,” Levi whines, pressing his hot embarrassed face into his hands, he feels like crying. How is he going to face his brothers ever again? What if Lucifer wants to have a talk— no no no, Levi can’t do this, he can’t. He— 

He is being scooped up in Beel’s arms and when Beel stands up with Levi still in his arms, Levi yelps, reaching out to hold onto Beel’s shoulders and whoa— did Levi do that to him? Those are some nasty marks. They must hurt. 

Beel lowers him down on the bed almost immediately and Levi sits there while Beel fetches his shirt and puts it back on. Levi mourns the loss of Beel’s abs a little, just a little. 

“What are you doing?” Levi finally asks, Beel is wearing his usual I-just-woke-up frown, he’s never liked mornings and the only reason he wakes up at a reasonable hour at all is because he gets hungry. 

“Food,” Beel answers predictably. He yawns, blinking out sleepy tears. “Aren’t you coming too?”

Levi gulps and shifts uncomfortably in response; he could certainly do with some food but he’s also not looking forward to meeting the rest of his brothers just yet. Not with the way he probably looks and also, he is pretty sure he is in no condition to walk.

“Ah, I don’t— I don’t think that’s a good idea...” 

Beel stares at him for a long moment and then suddenly he flushes, a hand clenching around his own wrist as he normally does when he is feeling shy and of course this is what would finally make him self-conscious. Levi snorts, incredulously. 

“Um, I could bring back some food?” Beel offers. And that’s real sweet but also the most unrealistic suggestion he could possibly make. 

“Beel, you eat my breakfast half the time when I’m sitting right next to you.” Levi says, exasperated. 

Beel laughs embarrassed and Levi hates that his traitorous heart skips a beat at how adorable he sounds. He is already acting like some shoujo heroine. This is the _worst_.

“I can ask Belphie to bring it to you?” And usually Levi would doubt Belphie would bother to do anyone any favor, but he might come just so he can make fun of Levi’s state. 

“Yeah, yeah do that. Just don’t let Lucifer come, please.”

Beel raises a shoulder in a half shrug. “Not like I can stop him if he really wants to,” and Levi hates that he knows he is right. 

Beel stomach growls then, and he blushes harder shifting in place, fuck. Fuck he is cute, what is happening. Why is Levi noticing these things now? Is sex all he needs to get a crush on his own brother?

“Uhh, you— you can go ahead. Go get Breakfast Beel. I’ll be okay,” Levi stutters, feeling his own cheeks get hotter by the minute. Beel smiles so big you would think Levi just offered him a thousand cheeseburgers, instead of just telling him to go eat. 

Levi isn’t sure he appreciates the way his heart feels like it’s doing its best to cling up Levi’s throat. He is tempted to just let it do exactly that so he can spit in the floor and never feel like this ever again. He can’t be catching feelings, that’s for normies!

Beel takes a couple of steps towards the door but he stops, turns back around in Levi’s direction and without any warning whatsoever he tilts Levi’s chin with two of his fingers before leaning down and pecking him quickly in the lips. The kiss is softer and gentler than anything he did last night. 

Levi stares at him in shock feeling his whole body burn from the inside out. Beel just beams down at him, like a fucking mini sun or something and Levi wants to die. 

“I’ll be back,” Beel says simply, he kisses Levi one more time before leaving the room and once Levi is alone, he lets himself fall back on his bed, gaping at the jellyfishes hanging from the ceiling. 

He stays like that for a while, dizzily trying to process everything that happened in the last 24 hours of his life. Levi isn’t a virgin anymore and he— what? Is this a thing now? Beel and him? It probably is, at least in Beel’s head he is sure there is definitely something going on. 

Levi heaves a long sigh. It could always be worse. He could be stuck with _Asmo_ instead. Levi shudders at the thought. Yes, perhaps this isn’t so bad after all. Maybe. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Rise your hand if you caught the smol fe3h reference lol. Anyway, I love, loooove these two and clearly if I don't feed myself no one will. 
> 
> It was Beel's first time too btw, he's just a very hungry boy.
> 
> I'm @dinotaros, come scream about Beelevi with me!


End file.
